beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ganj/Draft - Glossary of Beyblade
The following is a glossary of the terminology currently used in the franchise and community of Beyblade. Where words in a sentence are also defined elsewhere in this article, they appear in italics. 0-9 ; システム|4 sō-kōzō reiyā shisutemu (4 reiyā shisutemu)}}}}:--- ; システム|5 sō-kōzō reiyā shisutemu (5 reiyā shisutemu)}}}}:--- ; システム|6 sō-kōzō reiyā shisutemu (6 reiyā shisutemu)}}}}:Marketed as the |Beyblade Shin Shisutemu}} to introduce the Engine Gear System. A ; }}: The supernatural manifestation of a Beyblade's motif that manifests during a Resonance event. Bladers with exceptionally strong Resonance are able to perceive and even feel the presence of an Avatar, such as Shu with Spriggan Requiem during the Requiem Project and Valt with Valkyrie and Spriggan Requiem during the final battle of the International Blader's Cup championship. Select Avatars can communicate directly with their Blader with their own distinct voices. ;Attack Ring: A component of 1st generation Beyblades. The ATTACK RING™ serves as the main point of contact during combat. Each ATTACK RING™ affects how the BEYBLADE™ top engages with an opponent when they collide in battle. B ;Banking: Community and commentor jargon referring to the change of direction in which the Beyblade banks or inclines, usually towards the inside of the turn. ;Bit-Beast: The avatar spirits of 1st generation Beyblades. In the anime series, these spirits inhabit the Beyblade through the Bit Chip. ; }}: A component of 1st generation Beyblades, including the 4-Layer System, Spin Gear System, Magnacore System, and Engine Gear System. Purely cosmetic, serving no practical role. A decorative plate attached to an Attack Ring, which can feature a decal of a Bit-Beast. In the anime, these creatures' souls were actually housed in the Beyblades themselves. ; }}: TBA ;Bit Protector: A component of the Hard Metal System series of 1st generation Beyblades. This part is used to assemble Beyblades. C ;Catapulting: A launch technique which causes your Beyblade to fly into the stadium ; }}: A component of 2nd generation Beyblades and their 4th generation Wheel System. This term is used interchangeably with Warrior Wheel. ; }}: A component of 2nd generation Beyblades and their 4th generation Wheel System. This term is used interchangeably with Element Wheel. D ; の |akuma no kyōmei}}}}: The name used by Shu to describe Aiger's sinister Resonance ability. When activated, Aiger radiates a sinister aura and his behavior becomes increasingly violent and intense. Unlike the harmonious power generated by mutual Resonance, this ability enslaves the Beyblade's spirit to the Blader and is inherently toxic to the avatar spirit (e.g. Aiger's Achilles). ; }}: A point of anatomy on the Forge Disc. The two (2) large tabs that extend up into and move along the 'guide grooves' of an Energy Layer during assembly and battle. These can be use to release Level Chips from Cho-Z Layers. E ;Energy Layer™: The ENERGY LAYER™ represents an ancient fighting spirit and acts as the main point of contact between two tops in combat. Each ENERGY LAYER™ affects how the BEYBLADE BURST™ top engages with an opponent when they collide in battle. In Japan, this component is simply called the }}. ;Energy Ring: A component of 2nd generation Beyblade. This component located below the FACE BOLT and above the FUSION WHEEL and determines the spin and direction of the Beyblade top. In Japan, this component is called the }} and the Sychrom System }}. 「シンクロームシステム」 F ;Face Bolt: The top component of 2nd generation Beyblades. The FACE BOLT indicates the character avatar and holds all the parts of the Beyblade together. In Japan, this component is called the }} ;Forge Disc™: The FORGE DISC™ is a die-cast metal ring that sits between the ENERGY LAYER™ and PERFORMANCE TIP™. Each disc varies in weight and shape to affect the center of gravity and weight of the top, causing different reactions in battle. In Japan, this component is simply called the }}. ; }}: The second component of the customizable Disc. ;Fusion Wheel: A component of 2nd generation Beyblade. A key component in XTS Beyblade tops which affects how your Beyblade attacks and defends, as well as determines the weight of the Beyblade top. In Japan, this component is called the }} and the }} in the Hybrid Wheel System. The Hybrid Wheel System also has a variety of plastic Fusion Wheel called the }}. G ; }}: A point of anatomy on a God/SwitchStrike ENERGY LAYER. GOD CHIPS are jewel-like medallion fixed at the center of a God Layer. There exists a special type of God Chip designed specifically for the God Valkyrie Energy Layer called the ゴッドチップ|sutoraiku goddo chippu}}}}, creating the ゴッドヴァルキリー|Sutoraiku Goddo Varukirī}}}}, stylized as SgV. SgV, Strike Valtryek ; レイヤーシステム|goddo reiyā shisutemu}}}}: The third generation Layer system. ; |zenryoku gaido ana}}}}:A point of anatomy on an Energy Layer. These are the slots that run along the center of an ENERGY LAYER and serves as a guide for the Disc's Stoppers. H ;Hard Metal System: The name of the 5th line of 1st Generation Beyblades. This term is used interchangeably with Heavy Metal System. ; }}:This term is used interchangeably with Hard Metal System. ; }}: This is a term used to a combined Energy Ring and Fusion Wheel (Clear Wheel and Metal Wheel). I J K L ;Launch: In Japan, this action is called a }}. There numerous varieties of Launches, all with varying degrees of strength: *LV1: シユ一ト|tsūjō shūto}}}}. *LV2: シユ一ト|kyōryoku shutō}}}} *LV3: シユ一ト|zenryoku shutō}}}} ; Launcher: Referred to alternatively as a "shooter" (シューター, shūtā) or "launcher" (ランチャー, ranchā). ; }}: The hoop-shaped trinkets used to customize Cho-Z Layers. ; }}:A point of anatomy on the Cho-Z Layer. These are the two small grooves located on the side of the Clear Layer's center designed as a port for the two tabs of a Level Chip. M N ; シユ一ト|tsūjō shūto}}}}: The alternative name for "Normal Launch". O P ;Performance Tip: Usually spoken in reference to either: *'Performance Tip™ (Burst)': A component of 3rd generation Beyblade tops. Serves as the base of every Beyblade Burst top and influences how they roam around the battle zone. This term is used interchangeably with }}. *'Performance Tip™ (XTS)': A component of 2nd generation Beyblade tops. Performance Tips dictate the movement patterns of the XTS top. This term is used interchangeably with }}. Q R ; |kyōmei}}}}: This is the mysterious phenomenon that occurs between Blader and Beyblade. Specifically, Resonance is the interaction between a Blader's emotions (soul) with the Beyblade's avatar spirit; and during Resonance, these emotions are transmitted to their Bey where they are harnessed by their Bey's avatar for power. If strong enough, an avatar spirit can manifest to metaphysically with their Blader, Resonance can occur between any Blader and Beyblade, specifically those with strong, mutual bonds (e.g. Valt Aoi and his Beyblades). ; |kyōmei ryoku}}}}: The power generated during Resonance. During a Resonance event, the more intense a Blader's emotions become, the stronger their Bey which are amplified and transformed into power for the Beyblade to use. Skilled Bladers can transmit their Resonance Power directly to the Beyblade, amplifying their combat strength. This effect powers up the Bey's next attack, summons their avatar spirit or activates their Special Move. ; }}:A component of the Hard Metal System line of 1st Generation Beyblades. This term is used interchangeably with Spinning Core. S ; |Seijū}}}}:Spiritual entities that reside inside a Beyblade's Bit Chip. Other sacred beasts from around the world were awakened when the four, major sacred beasts (Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel) were gathered. ;Shogun Face Bolt: A component of 2nd generation Beyblades. This term is used interchangeably with Stone Face. ; |hissatsu waza}}}}: Special Moves refer to the unique techniques and abilities that Bladers possess, utilizing their Beyblade and/or Launcher. A special-move usually contain some special quality or property such as recovery options (mobility specials that boost movement), enhanced defenses (crash reflection or auto-parrying), and/or a mega-powerful (sometimes elaborate) attack. Special moves can all be performed midair, with some special moves having an alternate aerial version with different properties. Specials are vital to both offense and defense, usually define a Blader’s playstyle in large part, and are explored in depth in a Beyblade's Parts article. Can be influenced or dictated entirely by the Beyblade's Parts. ; Spin Track: A component of 2nd generation Beyblades. Defines the height of the Beyblade top. This term is used interchangeably with Track. ;Spin Gear: A component of 1st Generation Beyblades. ;Spinning Core: A component of the Hard Metal System series of 1st Generation Beyblades. This term is used interchangeably with Running Core. ; }}: A component of 2nd generation Beyblade. This term is used interchangeably with Shogun Face Bolt. ; }}:The fourth generation Wheel System. T ; }}: The Hasbro term for a component of 2nd generation Beyblade. Defines the height of the Beyblade top. This term is used interchangeably with Spin Track. U ; シユ一ト|zenryoku shutō}}}}: A Launch with the Blader exerting their full strength. Considered the "best" launch a Blader is capable of. V W X Y Z ; Zombie: Community and commentor jargon for Beyblade combos with spin-stealing capabilities. Category:Blog posts